


Time Will Find A Way To Heal / Время излечит

by alleninhere



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Communication, Family Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Maryse Lightwood redemption arc, Near Future, Post-Episode: s02e20 Beside Still Water, Self-Indulgent, Short & Sweet, talking things out, up until season 3, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleninhere/pseuds/alleninhere
Summary: Мариз принимает Магнуса в семью.





	Time Will Find A Way To Heal / Время излечит

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of [Time Will Find A Way To Heal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101121)

У Магнуса никогда не складывались хорошие отношения с Мариз Лайтвуд.

Хотя в последние месяцы был виден прогресс – Мариз выросла больше, чем Магнус когда-либо мог ожидать. Исчезла та холодная, каменная представительница Конклава – на смену ей пришла женщина, готовая на все ради своих детей, даже столкнуться лицом к лицу с концом света, если у её детей будет жизнь, которую они заслуживают.

В печальной тишине он смотрит, как Мариз аккуратно поглаживает волосы Изабель, распутывая невидимые узлы. Улыбка Иззи отливает полуденным солнцем, и она шепчет что-то, что может услышать только Мариз.

Мариз смеется, и этот звук настолько неожиданный и удивительно легкий, что Магнус отшатывается назад. Рядом с ним улыбается Алек – так мягко и скромно, будто думает о любимом воспоминании, затерявшемся в далеких мечтах.

Мариз наклоняется, оставляя на лбу дочери ласковый, нежный поцелуй, и шепча что-то на ухо. Они обмениваются взглядом теплой привязанности, далеким от той враждебности, которая преследовала их непрошеной тенью. Изабель обнимает себя поперек груди, но в её глазах ни намека на слезы – только поразительная радость. Она не отрывает взгляд от своей матери, даже когда Мариз поворачивается к Алеку.

Вполне очевидно, что её внимание будет обращено на старшего сына – её первенца. Магнус медленно, почти незаметно отступает назад. Он здесь исключительно для того, чтобы оказать услугу – открыть портал в Идрис для Мариз, возвращая ее обратно к Конклаву, их узким взглядам, бесконечным заседаниям и нерешенным проблемам. 

Мариз согласилась отправиться в Идрис, чтобы Алеку не пришлось; ну и еще, чтобы не видеть мужчину, считавшимся некогда её мужем. Хоть развод и не был официально подтвержден, ведь у Сумеречных Охотников это неприемлемо – руна брачного союза является символом совместного партнерства – в общем и целом их больше ничего не связывает. Это Магнуса в ней восхищает – то, что она постояла за себя, не прогибаясь под жестокие традиции, которые угрожают нерушимо связать расу Охотников. 

Он не отрицает, что она прошла долгий путь. И это дает ему надежду, возможно напрасную, что и другие смогут сделать то же самое. Тем не менее, он не строит ложных иллюзий на этот счет, учитывая, сколько всего произошло за прошедший год, если не последние несколько десятилетий. Но что-то зарождается в его полой груди, когда Мариз притягивает сына для объятий.

Сына, которого всего несколько месяцев назад не признавала; сына, которого она отбросила как мусор, едва он осмелился сделать что-то для себя, шагнуть навстречу своему счастью.

Его ребра окутывает болью, которая овивает лентой кости, когда Алек сжимает её в объятиях так же сильно, склоняя голову к её лбу. Видеть их настолько близко, не только в физическом плане, что можно заметить как затягиваются старые раны, – это честь. Но это не отнимает той тоски, которая струится по венам Магнуса, словно яд.

Трудно видеть их и не желать, чтобы все происходило при других обстоятельствах. Однако Магнус уже давно научился находить покой в разочаровании, быть разборчивым, осторожным и осмотрительным в вопросе доверия и когда стоит пресечь искажение своего мировоззрения грезами о несбыточных мечтах. 

Мир состоит не только из солнечного света и счастья – он темный и зыбкий, полный боли и предательства, и принятие этого – является самой трудной, но необходимой частью выживания. Мимолетная радость это дар, который надо лелеять и бережно хранить, ни в коем случае не растрачивая и не принимая как должное.

Слишком часто свет гаснет и тьма душит.

Мариз проводит рукой по волосам Алека, опускает на плечи и ободряюще сжимает. Алек мягко улыбается, а потом нежно целует её в щеку, словно пытаясь защитить. Магнус практически слышит острую необходимость Алека о том, чтобы его мать оставалась в безопасности, поддерживала связь и звонила по любимой мелочи. Он бы сорвался в Идрис в мгновение, если бы его мать попросила.

Подсознательно, Магнус не мог не задуматься, а попросила бы она на самом деле.

Мариз отступает, и ее взгляд замирает, но не в том направлении, которого ожидал Магнус. Вместо Изабель или Джейса, который стоит всего в нескольких футах от нее, – она смотрит на Магнуса, и в её глазах нет никакой враждебности, ненависти или отвращения.

Впервые – с момента, когда она прижимала клинок серафима к его горлу, называя _никчемным монстром_ , – Мариз смотрит на него как на человека.

В этом взгляде даже больше – она смотрит с добротой, которая щиплет кожу, словно горячие искры электричества.

Магнус соображает медленно, его мозг тикает в обратном направлении, и он не замечает, что происходит до тех пор, пока перед ним не оказывается Мариз. Её глаза темны и так похожи на алековы, что его это немного смущает. Он никогда не видел ее так близко, тем более с взглядом, который кажется – но он абсолютно уверен, что не может такого быть – лучится любящей привязанностью.

Магнус надломлено вздыхает. Слова застревают в горле. Мариз хмурится, и ее глаза становятся темнее. Хоть Магнус и сомневается, что она может причинить ему вред, но когда её рука поднимается – часть его напрягается, и защитная магия кипит под кожей, в ожидании любой оплошности, как оправдание вырваться наружу.

Все затихает, когда ее пальцы бережно стирают с его щек слезы, о которых он даже не догадывался. Это не помогает. Серебряные дорожки струятся с еще большей силой, подгоняемые её заботливым прикосновением. И Магнус думает, что не имеет ничего против.

Но он должен быть против, учитывая кто он и каково его происхождение; учитывая кто перед ним. Но ему все равно.

Часть его, глубоко погребенная под вековой несправедливостью и ненавистью, доверяет Мариз. Не из-за того, как она относится к нему сейчас – все еще серьезный шок для его нервной системы – а потому, как она ведет себя с Алеком и Изабель, как решительно она настроена загладить вину, пересмотреть свое мировоззрение и разорвать связи с прошлым.

Мариз делает смелый шаг вперед – прочь от Конклава и всего, что она когда-либо знала. Это нелегкий подвиг. За это; за то, как она принимает своего сына таким, какой он есть; за то, насколько сильна стала её поддержка – Магнус питает к ней непомерное уважение. 

— Я хотела, – Мариз замолкает, крепко сжав губы. Магнус ждет, удивленный тем, что вообще может её слышать за беспорядочным биением его сердца. – Я хотела поблагодарить тебя.

Магнус чувствует, как хмурится, но не прерывает Мариз.

— Ты поддерживал Алека несмотря ни на что, даже если некоторые из нас были менее, чем добры к тебе, – уголок её губ сердито опускается. – Ты никогда не отказывался от него, даже когда вещи стали слишком запутанными и сложными. Признаю, боялась, что ты его бросишь, и я не смогу полностью искупить свою вину за такие мысли, но хотела бы попробовать.

— Я бы никогда его не бросил, – шепчет Магнус, потому что это важно. Он должен это сказать, чтобы развеять любые дальнейшие сомнения, которые могут у неё быть.

На губах Мариз вновь появляется улыбка – нежная и ласковая. Она кладет ладонь ему на щеку, оглаживая пальцем челюсть. В этот момент он совсем не чувствует себя старше её на пару столетий.

— Теперь я это понимаю, – взгляд Мариз мягкий и извиняющийся. – Я никогда не должна была предполагать худшее первым делом. Я поняла, что мнения не должны основываться лишь на сплетнях и слухах. Ты и близко не похож на того, кем я тебя считала – ты хороший человек с доброй душой. Я должна была увидеть это раньше. 

Мариз взглянула на Алека, который замер и наблюдал за ними удивленным и задумчивым взглядом.

– Ты его действительно любишь, не так ли? – спрашивает Мариз, хотя звучит больше как утверждение.

Магнус кивает. Он чувствует, будто ступает по тончайшему льду, но он никогда не мог отрицать силу его чувств к Алеку, даже если бы этого зависела его жизнь.

— Больше, чем кого-либо. Александр спас меня.

В уголках глаз Мариз появляются морщинки, когда она улыбается.

— Думаю, это взаимно. Я никогда не видела Алека таким счастливым, как сейчас. И я ни капельки не сомневаюсь, что это благодаря тебе.

Не успел Магнус моргнуть, как Мариз крепко обняла его, успокаивая. Он в шоке замирает, прежде чем аккуратно обнять в ответ. Сказать, что он был осторожен – не сказать ничего; но он ничего не может поделать с острой тоской в его груди, которая привязывается к теплу объятий, словно это маяк, указывающий путь домой.

— Ты теперь часть семьи, – шепчет Мариз ему на ухо. Она обнимает крепче, в то время как Магнуса, словно волнами, омывает облегчение.

Семья. _Семья_.

Разум Магнуса жужжит, шестеренки крутятся в поисках ответа – шутки или колкости, чего угодно – но ничего не приходит на ум. Он не может видеть из-за тумана недоверия, окружившего его – он все еще не уверен, что это не какой-то чудесный, но странный сон.

— Спасибо, что заботился о нем, когда я не могла, – шепчет Мариз, успокаивающе поглаживая спину Магнуса. – За то, что был для него опорой, когда он больше всего в этом нуждался. Ему повезло, что ты у него есть. Нам всем повезло.

Магнус шмыгает, зажмуриваясь, чтобы назойливые слезы не капали.

— Это мне повезло, что он есть у меня, – в его голове заевшей пластинкой повторяется _ты теперь семья_.

Мариз отступает назад, беря руки Магнуса в свои.

— Позаботься о нем. Ты нужен ему. Он думает, что может справиться со всем в одиночку, но это не так. Ты должен помочь ему сохранить рассудительность, напоминать, что мир существует и за пределами его офиса.

— Обещаю, – Магнус проглатывает комок в горле. – Я никогда не позволю чему-либо навредить ему. Я готов на все ради него.

Мариз улыбается, рассеянно поглаживая руки Магнуса. 

— Я знаю. Я доверяю тебе его сохранность. Но, будучи матерью, это моя обязанность удостовериться в благополучии моих детей.

Мариз мимолетно улыбается и снова смотрит на Алека, отпуская руки Магнуса.

— Ты тоже, – и глаза Алека расширяются. – Позаботься о Магнусе. Будь для него опорой, которой он является для тебя.

Алек кивает. Его глаза широко раскрыты, и на лице показывается легкая нежная улыбка.

— Конечно. Я обещаю.

Мариз, удовлетворившись ответом, отступает назад.

— Надеюсь, что смогу вернуться в течение месяца. Но, вы оба знаете, что такие вещи нельзя обещать в нашем непредсказуемом мире.

Магнус быстро вытирает глаза от слез, поправляя макияж несколькими голубыми искрами – он хотел удержать хоть немного своего достоинства и репутации, если это вообще еще возможно.

— Готова? – слова скрипуче доносятся из его горла.

Улыбка Мариз так широка, что её глаза сияют.

— Полагаю, что да.

Магнус создает тоннель и, мигая, перед ними появляется портал. Мариз оглядывается на Джейса, Изабель и Алека, останавливаясь на Магнусе.

— Когда я вернусь, – говорит она, бросая мимолетный взгляд на Алека. – Мы должны устроить ужин. Семейный ужин.

— С удовольствием, – Магнус удивлен искренностью своего ответа.

Алек кивает, чему вторят Изабель и Джейс, которые немного озадачены происходящим, но, тем не менее, рады. Мариз шагает в портал и Магнусу едва хватает сил, чтобы закрыть его после того, как она ушла. Его колени подкашиваются.

Руки Алека обхватывают талию мага, его лицо светится добротой с ошеломляющей смесью любви и обеспокоенности. 

— Эй, – шепчет Алек, концентрируя все свое внимание на Магнусе и только. – Ты в порядке? Выглядишь немного… бледным.

Магнус качает головой. Все это похоже на удивительный, но своеобразный сон, будто он вдохнул слишком много гусеничного галлюциногенного порошка и страдает от побочных эффектов.

— Я, – он не может сказать, что в порядке – шок его сломил, но в то же время он никогда не чувствовал себя настолько полноценным.

— Твоя мать сказала, что я часть семьи, – бормочет Магнус. Слова все еще кажутся нереальными, даже когда витают в воздухе между ними.

Алек моргает, явно в таком же шоке, как и Магнус, а потом улыбается так, будто все это имеет смысл. Магнус теперь еще больше растерян. Как будто он споткнулся и падает вдоль кроличьей норы, где все вокруг него парит вверх ногами.

— Потому что так и есть, – с поразительной легкостью и простотой отвечает Алек.

Он наклоняется вперед, целуя мага в щеку, в то время как одно единственное слово бьется на повторе в голове Магнуса.

_Семья._


End file.
